Petunia ¿Culpable?
by Awiniar
Summary: ¿Cuál es la causa de que Petunia sea así de malvada con Harry? La historia de cómo se excluyó a sí misma


**Esta es una historia que creé paralela a un Lily-James que está en proceso  
****Es acerca de la vida de Petunia y el por qué es tan cruel con Harry, ¡ojalá les guste! Denle  
Denle review si les gusta!**

* * *

_- ¡No señor! ¿Por qué a mi no me mandan a un internado? ¡No quiero quedarme con ustedes! ¡Nunca más!_

_Lily bajó tan rápido como pudo las escaleras y exclamó con ojos llorosos:- ¡Tuney! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-._

Petunia nunca fue igual de afectiva como Lily, nunca repartía tantos abrazos o sonrisas como su hermana, tampoco mostraba tanto énfasis en demostrar lo que sentía por sus padres. Quizá ese era el problema, sus padres nunca le habían reprochado la falta de cariño.  
Inconscientemente se habían acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran así, mientras Lily siempre sonreía y era feliz de tener una hermana como Petunia, ella tenía un remordimiento de no ser lo suficientemente hábil como su hermana.

¿Acaso era esa la causa de la separación de las hermanas? Desde pequeñas había una diferencia marcada, la pequeña Lily tenía dones sobrenaturales, los señores Evans no estaban enterados, pero Petunia sí. Detestaba cada minuto que pasaba con ella mientras hacía cosas raras, la envidia era gigante. Un día creó un plan para cada vez que cada vez que Lily le mostraba las cosas que hacía, primero decirle que parara y luego ignorarla por un rato largo, sólo para que entendiera lo que le molestaba, aunque en el fondo, no era molestia, sino dolor, no entendía por qué ella no podía y su hermana sí.

La vida de Petunia era una carrera constante, en la que intentaba siempre llegar a la meta antes que Lily, pero pocas veces lo lograba.  
Sin embargo sus padres querían a ambas por igual, pero Petunia no lo podía ver así, sino como que vivía a la sombra de su hermana, se castigaba a sí misma por no poder hacer lo que Lily hacía sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ella creaba juegos de los cuales Lily participaba sin saberlo, sólo para ganarle en algo, como terminar la comida primero, o llegar primera a casa luego del colegio, intentando así satisfacer la necesidad de creerse superior a su hermana.

Pero la bomba estalló cuando ese raro joven Severus les habló en la plaza y finalmente se convirtió en un amigo muy cercano de Lily.

Ella le contaba lo que Severus le decía acerca de Hogwarts, la magia que ella podía hacer y lo genial que era esa escuela, pero a Petunia lo único que le demostraba eso era lo presuntuosa que era Lily. Sin tener en cuenta que ella no sabía que a su hermana no le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

Hasta que finalmente se fue a Hogwarts ese 1ro de Septiembre, la última palabra que le dirigió antes de que Lily tomara el expreso Hogwarts fue _¡monstruo!, _desde ahí Petunia supo que la amistad con su hermana nunca volvería a ser igual.  
Lily le mandó más de 10 cartas en las primeras dos semanas para que pudieran ser amigas de nuevo, y Petunia como estaba harta de recibir lechuzas, terminó aceptando, pero ya todo era diferente.

Cuando Lily volvió a su casa por Navidad, toda la atención fue dirigida hacia ella, que aunque les había mandado miles de cartas en el período de tiempo desde que había llegado a Hogwarts hasta ese día, contó todas las experiencias que tuvo allí y sus padres se emocionaron y sorprendieron como si fuera la primera vez.

Las hermanas Evans ya no eran igual de unidas; cada vez que Lily llegaba a su casa con noticias acerca de su escuela, Petunia recordaba el momento en el que Dumbledore le había respondido la carta diciendo que no iba a poder ir.  
Esa sensación de malestar que le ocasionaba Hogwarts la acumulaba desde el día que Lily se enteró que era maga, a partir de ese momento, el rencor se albergó en alguna parte de su ser y no cesó nunca.

Un gran problema fue cuando Lily decidió no ir en las vacaciones de Navidad a su casa, con el cuento que "debía estudiar mucho", sin embargo, Petunia sabía que Lily tenía algo entre manos, su hermana no iba a perderse una oportunidad de ver a sus padres sólo por estudiar. Entonces le envió una carta a su hermana para preguntarle las verdaderas razones por las cuales no había ido a su casa para las fiestas.

_Querida Tuney:_

_Qué bueno que volvamos a entrar en contacto, como en los viejos tiempos._  
_¡Se nota que no se te pasa una! A ti no te puedo mentir ¿sabes? Estoy saliendo con un chico llamado James, es alto, flaco de pelo negro alborotado, (según yo) muy lindo, tiene los ojos oscuros y usa anteojos circulares._

_Mañana cumplimos tres meses de estar juntos, y queremos ver si la relación va a durar, por lo tanto, nos quedamos en el castillo, sabiendo que la mayoría vuelve, para pasar un tiempo a solas._

_Te pido que no le cuentes ni a mamá ni a papá, ya que no quiero precipitarlos y que finalmente no sea nada más que un amor pasajero (aunque espero que no finalice , él es muy agradable y lo quiero mucho)_

_¡Te quiero y extraño mucho Tuney! Ojalá nos veamos pronto, muy felices fiestas,_

_Lily._

Petunia guardó esa carta y la metió en un cajón, _lo que faltaba_, pensó_, Lily va a venir con su novio para pascuas._

Y no se equivocó, esas Pascuas su hermana llegó a casa con James.  
Tal cual como lo había descrito, era muy simpático y caballeroso. Mostró mucho interés por los padres y fue muy colaborador en cuanto a su estadía, un día cortó el pasto, para evitarle el trabajo al Señor Evans y otro lavó los platos .

Era irritablemente agradable, Petunia sólo mostró desagrado, porque no quería simpatizar con gente como él.  
Finalmente los últimos dos días de la semana, se fueron a la casa de James, para que ahora sus padres conocieran a Lily.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Lily tenía un novio adorable, mientras ella todavía no sabía si algún día podría tener un tercio de la suerte que su hermana tuvo.

Su vida fue una competencia constante hasta que conoció a Vernon, donde se tranquilizó, o eso es lo que ella quería creer, pensando que el novio de Lily no se comparaba con lo magnífico que era el suyo y que su hijo, sin duda, iba a ser más lindo, que el de su hermana.

Así es como finaliza la historia de Petunia, atormentando a Harry porque él era un _bicho raro _como su hermana, haciendo que Dudley nunca esté a la sombra, como ella, y cobrando todo el dolor que padeció en su infancia en el hijo de Lily y James Potter.


End file.
